


Tired of Hiding

by georgia_xd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgia_xd/pseuds/georgia_xd
Summary: After the last titan got killed, and the humanity was titan-free, both Eren and Levi decided that there was no point in hiding.I don't own the characters, they all belong to Hajime Isayama. I'm just borrowing Levi, Eren and some others.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 58





	Tired of Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first oneshot I wrote and I hope it's not as bad as I see it-
> 
> I had this scenario in my head for quite a long time now and decided to write it cuz why not.
> 
> I apologise for any misunderstandings in the text or grammar mistakes, after all english isn't my first language.

Eren's fist were tied around his blades, while he himself was gazing upwards seeking the figure of his lover who was currently slicing the titan's nape. His blades cut the fat skin in no time, and their owner jumped down onto the green grass with a slight thump.

All of the members of the survey corps were somewhere around- some on the trees, some on the ground- all looking at Levi who had just sliced the last titan that was detected from miles away. 

As the captain got up, a loud sound of celebrating voices errupted through his ears. The folk of Eldia was finally free, and there was no fear of leaving for an expedition and never returning back, leaving your family and friends behind. They'll never have to hear those tremendious cries and screams of citizens, crying for and mourning whoever they lost on the last expedition.

...

Eren doesn't like to think about it, but he still can remember when he was eleven years old and lived in Shiganshina with his (now mostly dead) family. He and Mikasa had just finished collecting wood, just like his mother asked them to, and were heading back to their home. That day was the date the survey corps were supposed to return from their expedition, and indeed, some of them returned. Some not.

People were were standing in the corners of the road. Most of theme were shouting and throwing curse names at the members, while their fists were up in the air.

-"You're just wasting our taxes!"

-"You don't do shit you fucktards! Why are you even trying??"

Eren never understood them, for him it was a honour to fight for humanity's freedom. And those soldiers were the bravest people he ever had the experience to see, not like the others, staying in their houses the whole day and not doing anything with their life, leading it everyday closer to an end without having accomplished anything.

-"Lazy cowards" He thought.

Adding fuel to the flame, an elderly woman stepped out in front of the commander, stopping the whole body of soldiers from moving forward. 

-"Where's my son, Alko, have you seen him? I tried to find him in the crowd but I can't spot him." Her words were hard to understand, being muffled by her scarf. Eren wasn't even sure if Alko was the name. Maybe it was Falko, or Marco... 

The commander looked hesistant, but still nodded and looked at one of the soldiers.

-"Bring him".

The said soldier shuffled around, but after all found what he was looking for. Much to everyone's suprise (in the bad meaning of this word) he carried a long-looking thing in a white cloth. He gave it to the mother, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. 

She slowly, unsurely reached the corner of the cloth with her wrinckled, now shaking hands and pulled it up. She let out a pained scream and hot tears started streaming down her soggy cheeks like rain.

-"My Alko, my Alko.." she repeated one word after another, like a mantra. Now it was clear that the soldier's name was Alko... And the single hand she was holding onto like dear life was also his.

...

Levi and Eren had been dating for at least 5 months. It wasn't an easy thing to accomplish, esspecially when they had to risk they lives nearly everyday, but it sort of happened by itself. Neither of them was going to complain.

The thing that bothered them the most is that they had to hide their relationship. Yes, relationships between soldiers weren't that uncommon but this was different.  
Levi wasn't just a soldier after all, his rank was higher than this, and by all means he wasn't that young either.

That wasn't the only issue. All of the relationships that occured were between a man and a woman. Not a man and a man, or vice versa. The fuss that they would create if they would come out would be unimaginable and their relationship surely wouldn't be taken well by the others. So that's why they had to keep it in secret, acting like a real couple only in Levi's quarters, in the middle of the night when no one would notice Eren's absence.

...

There was no need to hide anymore.

All of the titans had been killed. If things will go well Levi and Eren won't be needed in the military as much as before, so who the fuck cared about their appearence to the world. They didn't need to look professional anymore just to make the folk "trust" them. They didn't anyway. 

And the hate? They can go through it. After all they were in love, and there was no way someone could do anything about it.

Levi turned his head around and spotted the green, exotic eyes of his beloved one. His face had a slight smirk on it, as he started moving forward in his direction. They didn't need words to communicate, already knowing what they wanted to do. They dropped their blades down onto the ground and rushed on to the other, craving for the other's embrance.

They threw their arms around eachother and met their lips in a passionate kiss.

The voices around them died down. Everyone stared in shock, awe or... Disgust. Well, that was expected. 

They continued to kiss, not giving a shit about what was happening around them. They were safe, in eachothers arms and that's all that mattered. They pulled away, already missing the soft feeling of the other's lips. It's okay, then can continue later. Now they had more important things to do.

After a short pause of silence a voice spoke up.

-"Y-you two?" Connie said, his eyes wide opened. 

-"Well, yeah." Eren replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

Levi stepped in front of Eren.

-"Got a problem with it?" He spoke with his most venomous tone as he could manage. 

-"What? No! We just kinda were.. Suspecting it." Connie replied, visibly uncomfortable with having to admit it.

-"Oh?" Levi questioned raising his eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear more.

-"Well you see Captain." This time Sasha answered, trying to help her best friend. After all they were all scared of Levi at some point. 

-"We noticed Eren leaving in the middle of the night and heard his footsteps moving upstairs. Just where your headquarters are! He always returned dishelved, but never acted hurt..." The girl paused, thinking if she should uncover her thoughts. " And you two had been strangely close lately. You were standing closer to eachother and stuff like that..." She paused again and scratched her head, thinking of what to say next. " At this point we weren't sure if we were making it out, but I swear that I saw you holding your hands for a second here and there..."

A small chuckle escaped Eren's lips. He couldn't believe it how bad they were at hiding. Well, that didn't come out against them, at least the others had some time to come to terms with it. 

Hanji sprinted through the crowd of soldiers surrounding them and hugged Levi as tight as they could, so the raven couldn't escape. They started sobbing and shouting into the Captain's ears.

-"My Levi! Finally, such good news! I thought you were going to die a virgi-" they didn't have time to finish their sentence, because a certain brown shoe kicked them in the stomach and sent them away a few meters. Everyone looked at Hanji, who was now laying flat on their stomach. 

-"I'm okay!" They raised their thumb up in the air for a confirmation.

Levi held Eren's hand and without a second thought pulled the brunnete into another kiss.

They were lost in their presence until Jean yelped.

-"Ew, get a room!"

Well, now Levi knew who's going to clean the public bathrooms.


End file.
